


Sharp words and Smoke

by IrritatedEmpath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrritatedEmpath/pseuds/IrritatedEmpath
Summary: A small fahc poem, from Ryan's pov





	

Dark skin and sharp words.

  
Words of wisdom wrapped in sarcasm and laughter.

  
Laughter sometimes forced and sometimes small, rarely sincere.

  
Sincere when his eyes go dull and his mind becomes tragic.

  
Tragic is the way his smile fades and his eyes show nothing but grey.

  
Grey is what the world becomes when he’s happy, because not even the bright colors of a sunset or the northern lights can compare to his smile.

  
Smiles are exchanged along with hushed little laughs and praises slipping past thin lips.

  
Lips tracing the curve of your back and the arch of your brow bone.

  
Bones shatter and blood spills and he exhales smoke and death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
